


Elevator Interlude

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Elevator Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Elevator Interlude by Ferocious Nag

I'm forwarding this for a friend who would like to remain anonymous.  
affectionately,  
Sue

Title: Elevator Interlude: A missing Scene for the Pollyanna story, Opposition  
Written by: Ferocious Nag  
Notes: Since the Pollyverse has, in recent months (or is that years?) been deficient on the explicit sex front, I've taken matters into my own hands. This is mostly unbeta'd since the most appropriate beta reader (Polly) would probably drop it into a blackhole and swear ignorance to its location. (I've met her, I *know* what this woman is capable off!!!!)

Please send all feedback to Sue at and she will pass it on to the author. Pollyanna's story can found at: http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/Zpolly/oppos.htm

* * *

Elevator Interlude by Ferocious Nag

The elevator doors came together with a swish and the metal box, hanging merely by a taught thin cable, lurched to life and headed up the shaft. Krycek stared down at his shoes, turning one foot on it's side, ostensibly to check the sole for wear or gum, uncomfortable with Agent Skinner's proximity.

Abruptly, Skinner stepped forward and pressed a button on the control panel. The elevator jerked to a halt, almost knocking them both off their feet.

"What the ..." Krycek searched for the right expletive but before he could identify an appropriate approbation Skinner was before him, kneeling, jacket abandoned in the corner. Fingers nimbly undid Krycek's trousers and pulled them down so that they hung about his knees along with his boxers. The one lucid thought that fought free from his heat-stifled brain was a recognition of relief. Relief that his balls were swinging free, released from the confines of his oppressive clothing.

Events were definitely taking an unexpected turn. Swallowing hard, Krycek shuffled back a step or two and leant against the back wall. Clutching his folders and briefcase tighter, he waited for Skinner's next move with growing anticipation. He liked the show so far. An agent on his knees, crawling closer, what pleasanter sight did an AD ever see?

The penitent agent did not disappoint. Skinner palmed Krycek's balls in one hand, took his cock in the other and directed the head between his lips. As Skinner's mouth engulfed him, Krycek's head snapped back and struck the wall. The collision echoed down the shaft.

"You okay?" Skinner mumbled around a mouth full of cock.

Krycek nodded gingerly, cautious of magnifying the stinging pain, whilst waving a handful of folders in such a manner that suggested Skinner should continue. Skinner's head began to bob as he applied himself with gusto to the job in hand, sucking and licking the rock hard popsicle that was his treat for this morning. 

With pure pleasure throbbing from his groin, Krycek let the wall support him as his hips thrust lazily back and forth in answer to Skinner's ministrations. His balls were growing tauter, raised tight to the base of his cock as surprisingly gentle fingers teased and rolled and fluttered across his sac. Moans and whispers became an endless commentary on each caress with which Skinner tempted him to surrender.

Tension built, the call to come gained voice and deafened Krycek. He tossed aside the tools of his trade which, thus far, had forestalled his overt participation. He took Skinner's bald head between his palms and began to fuck the agent's face with deliberate purpose. Skinner's large hands grabbed Krycek's thighs, steadying himself against the onslaught. His mouth attempted to work in unison with the thrusting but couldn't keep up under the assault. Using all his strength, Skinner pressed Krycek's lower body hard against the wall, dampened its movement and finished off the job with greedily hungry swallows.

His orgasm finally finished, Krycek slumped, spent and exhausted. Panting, he opened his eyes and saw Skinner standing, jacket trailed over his shoulder, back where he had been when the doors closed. Skinner turned to face him, an ironic grin the only evidence of the last few minutes. "You better straighten yourself up, sir." The agent then stepped forward and touched his finger to the hold button.

Scrambling, Krycek, hauled up his trousers, fastening them as he juggled handfuls of folders and used his foot to drag his briefcase back within reach.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Skinner released the hold and the elevator continued to rise on its interrupted journey.

The End

  
Archived: May 11, 2001 


End file.
